mercenaries_sagafandomcom-20200213-history
Order of the Silver Eagle: Chapter 1
This is the first chapter of the game. It does not have a name. Before the battle begins, you are prompted to see the tutorial in a normal new game (not new game +verify). Usable Characters See also: playable characters This chapter introduces 3 new playable characters': Claude, Victor and Boris. This level has a character limit of 3. No characters are forced to be played as. All character grids are close to each other. Story This section contains spoilers. Summary In this chapter, the player is introduced to the game. The story starts with three mysterious men planning something. The names of these people are hidden. It is later revealed they are the antagonists. They are talking about assassinating Prince Laz. The story then focusses on Prince Laz accompanied by The Silver Eagles, which are Claude, Victor and Boris. They are hunting deer, but are then attacked by bandits. Laz flees whilst The Silver Eagles fight the bandits. After the battle they see Laz's horse. They run offscreen to another field in which Laz is about to be striken by a sword. Claude sweeps in and kills the bandit. Laz was scratched by his sword, which later revealed to be poisoned. Pre-combat Starts in a room with three people (with hidden names) discussing around a table. Man with sharp eyes How are things proceeding? Plump Man Smoothly... We have already secured a scholar capable of deciphering 「The Book of God」. Man in Red Robe 'Please make haste. My position will be in jeopardy if it comes to light that I have taken 「The Book of God」. ' Plump Man I believe it is well worth your risk, Your Eminence. Man in Red Robe I can only hope so. Man with sharp eyes ...We must begin to think about how we will deal with Laz, as well. Plump Man As you wish. I have already made the necessary preparations. Man with sharp eyes ...I see. I'll leave it to you then. The next scene takes place in a field, with Claude, Victor, Boris and Laz there. A deer appears Claude Prince Laz. Prince Laz Right. Pulls out bow and shoots at deer, who dodges and flees. Boris So close! Prince Laz Looks like skipping archery practice back in the day has caught up with me. Claude So it seems, your highness. Prince Laz I won't miss next time! Some bandits appear Claude Bandits?! Please fall back, Your Highness! Victor! Boris! Boris Roger! Victor Right! Boris and Victor approach the bandits Claude We'll hold the bandits up! Please escape, Your Highness! Prince Laz You have my thanks, Claude! Prince Laz dashes away Claude We're who you'll be facing. Come at us! During Combat Claude Fight near your allies. They'll assist you! Victor Attacking from the back or the side increases damage dealt. Boris Leave the healing to me! After Combat Claude: An assassin after pirnce Laz? Laz's horse appears Victor Sir! His Highness's horse! Claude 'Damn! This was a decoy?! Pursue his highness! ''They run to Prince Laz, in a different map tile. There is one assassin about to strike Laz '''Claude ! Rushes to kill the assassin Claude Your Highness! Are you injured?! Prince Laz I'm fine. My arm was... slightly scratched... But, it's a little tough... to breathe... Victor goes to investigate sword Victor '...Sir, the blade was coated with poison. '''Claude '''Poison, huh... Boris, please neutralize he poison with your magic. ''Boris approaches Laz '''Boris 「In the name of the god of battle! Purify this toxin eating away at this man! Cure!」 A flash from the magic occurs Boris ...What?! My cure didn't work?! Victor This might be a particularly potent poison. Prince Laz Huff... Huff... That's... a problem... Man, I should've taken my... sword lessons seriously... Claude We can't properly treat His Highness here. Let's return to the castle! In the castle, Laz is in a bed near Doctor Matre Claude Doctor Martre, how is His Highness's condition? Doctor Martre I tried various types of medicines but none were effective in neutralizing the poison. He can endure it for now, but the poison will weaken his body and eventually he'll fall victim to it. If only I knew what type of poison the assassin used. I wonder if there's someone who's quite knowlegdeable about poison somewhere...? Claude Someone knowlegdeable about poison... Oh! Doctor Martre What is it, Claude? Do you know of someone? Claude It takes one to know one, right? The bandit guild might know about the poison used in assassinations. Doctor Martre I see. The bandit guild, huh. Collectables Chests There are two chests: *X 00 Y 01: Contains Hand Axe *X 09 Y 05: Contains Antidote Herb, has Poison trap Treasure No treasure appears on this map. Enemies There are 4 enemies, all of them using the Assassin class. *One has a dagger *Two have shortsword, skills: Throw Stone *One has a bow, range: 2-3, skills: Aim Stealing from any of them is impossible, as you can not have those skills at this point. Trivia * This is the only stage that introduces more than one new playable character. Category:Story Category:Order of the Silver Eagle Story